


A Journey with       Jim Hopper

by BrokenBanana



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hop is a lover, Hop is the best dad, Multi, Other, eggos, i'll probably add other characters, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBanana/pseuds/BrokenBanana
Summary: Eleven and Hopper were now living a fulfilled life as father and daughter. Everything was going so well.





	1. Daughter and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction ever in English. I hope you will enjoy it and don't worry other chapters will come soon.

It was a quiet and peaceful town after the closure of the gate. Life was starting to get easier for all the human beings living there, freed from this ‘Shadow Monster” threatening above their heads.  
Jim Hopper had just started his adoption procedure to legally have Eleven as his daughter, Jane Hopper.  
Her life was just starting to get normal, she entered school and soon became an excellent student, thanks to Nancy and the Nerds’ help. She was now an ordinary girl, in an ordinary town with a not so ordinary past.  
As the days went by, El’ began to spend more and more time at the Wheeler’s, playing D&D with the boys AND Maxine. Despite their first rude encounter, the girls were slowly getting along and Eleven even learned how to braid on her long red hair.  
This new habit was kind of relieving for Hopper, he knew she was safe there plus he could be late without a problem, without forgetting to let her know.  
But what he enjoyed the most was his little “me time” he could have again, like the single grown man he used to be. He needed it, to be alone and just wonder about his new life, his fulfilled life with a daughter, his badass daughter.  
But more importantly, he wondered if Joyce was okay, or rather how she was dealing with her boyfriend’s death, and all the events with Will. It was only a month ago but the wounds were still open. Jim wanted to call her, to see her and to hug her again, a hug so tight she could forget about her life's struggles. But it was a month ago, it was too fresh.  
“I'm going to pick her up for lunch anytime soon to take her mind off all those things” he whispered to himself.  
“Yeah that's an excellent idea” he said louder, giving a thumb up in the air.

“What's an excellent idea, Hop ?” yelled Flo from across the room.

“No-nothing. Anyway it's 5:15. I'm leaving” said Jim rapidly.

“Good evening Chief” Flo replied as Hop walked across the room and passed in front of her desk

“Good evening Flo” Hopper mumbled.

As usual, when he got through the door he felt free. And almost relaxed. He took his car and drove past the houses nearby, he could see some lights turning on as the day turned off. Families were reuniting once again in this quiet town, it was nearly dubious he thought, for the first time, Hawkins seemed to be at peace as if nothing had ever happened.

Lost in his thoughts, Jim almost missed the little road to his wooden cabin in the middle of the forest.  
He parked his car, and started walking across the frozen grass of November. The water pearls on the leaves were sparkling with the last rays of light coming from the sunset. Hopper always loved the show Nature was offering, from the little squirrel on a branch to the spider weaving its web from a tree to another. The things of life that helped him hold onto something when he had nobody but himself. He was a strong and firm-looking guy but inside of him was a soft soul living for the small events of life. Life had toughened him, and his battles reflected on his whole body. Love and calm was all he wanted deep down. _To appease his soul for one goddamn time._  
He eventually got to his cabin and opened the door, the atmosphere was warm, like a friendly face opening their arms for a hug, a friendly face such as Mrs. Joyce Byers.  
Approaching the table, Jim guessed the shape of a little paper. He recognised Jane’s handwriting, letting him know that the boys would take her to the cabin at 7:30.  
He couldn't help but smile, El’ was making so much progress in life, even a note from her was seen as a big improvement.  
With a joyous look on his face, he improvised a little dance as he walked to the bathroom to get a quick shower before making dinner (yes, he improved in cooking too).  
After a quick look in a mirror, Jim undid his belt buckle and let his beige pants down soon followed by his white underwear. He unbuttoned his shirt and put it away.  
He pulled away the bath curtain and entered the bathtub. He carefully balanced the temperature of the water and let it flow upon his head and whole body. The warmth of the bath was well-deserved after a long day of work like the one he just had. It was kind of boring, just some kids stealing some candies, nothing much to deal with. _But hey, it's part of the job_  
He spent several minutes in the bathtub before wrapping himself into a red towel. Still dripping with water, he got into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to get some cheese and bacon, tonight it was Mac  & Cheese, Eleven loved it.  
While the water was boiling, he took a knife and made generous slices of bacon he would fry and crumble on top of the macaroni. He then grated some cheese and put it away for later.  
He looked at the clock, 7:00. 

“Well, just in time” he said smiling.

He put the pasta and the other ingredients in the pan and closed it.  
Jim got to his room and put some clothes on, just before he had finished he heard several knocks on the door.

“Coming” he yelled nonchalantly.

The boys were ahead of time and without waiting a second more, Eleven opened the door with her mind. She hugged her friends and kissed Mike on the cheek before coming in.

“Hey Dad, I'm home”

Jim hopped out of his room and widely opened his arms towards his daughter.  
El’s face lightened up as they snuggled up. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating, and all the love wrapping around her as his arms were holding her tighter. Tears were drawing pearls in the corners of their eyes. They were truly happy now. Not just _half-happy._

“Hey Kid, you're hungry ?” he asked, stroking his daughter’s hair.

“Yes” she said, trying to dry her tears.

“I made some Mac n’ Cheese and of course some Eggos for dessert, okay ?”

“Best dad” she said to herself, and gave him a big smile.

He smiled back and went to the kitchen to fill the plates.  
The dinner was pretty quiet but their glances meant the world to them, they could talk without actually speaking.  
When they were done, they did the dishes together and played with the water and the foam, the wooden cabin was now full of joy. They were healing together.  
El’ took a short shower and Hopper put her to sleep with a funny bedtime story, she was fighting against her sleepy eyelids to hear what happened next in the story but she fell asleep after only 3 pages. Jim stroked her forehead before turning off the light and getting to sleep too. 

Morning rising above the cabin, Eleven was slowly waking up, knowing her dad wasn't quite near to wake up.  
She pulled away the bed sheets and went into the kitchen to have some Eggos from breakfast, the best way for her to start the day.  
Suddenly, the calm disappeared as Hopper tripped over his bed and pulled down the bedside table with him.  
“Fucking shit fuck shitty shit. Damn.” he yelled.  
Eleven ran to him but couldn't stop laughing as she discovered him, face against the floor, so angry steam could evaporate out of his ears. She picked him up and hugged him immediately to calm him down. It was her way to appease him and surprisingly it was always instantly working. She could soothe the beast inside of him and he was incredibly thankful for that.

“Thanks kid, I'm okay, don't worry, I'm taking you to school in 5 minutes, be ready”

They were late. Again. And now Jim was limping quite rapidly to get to his car, he was suffering but it didn't matter that much, he planned on staying on his chair all day with the legs on his desk. He was ready to enjoy doing nothing, even at work. _And hey, Hawkins was a quiet town now_.  
Eleven joined her friends at school and they all celebrated her arrival like they hadn't seen her for weeks. Everything was so heart-warming. She was very grateful for everything she was now living.

Days had passed.

Weeks.

And now, a month.

Christmas was in two weeks... _And oh shit, I haven't called Joyce yet_ .


	2. Hopper's 'not so' secret crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce and Hopper are just a step closer to Heaven.

Joyce had finished earlier at work today, and planned on taking her son after school to go drink hot chocolates to relax a bit after the exams he had to take all day. _Poor boy_.  
Her day wasn't the most tiring but the clients were in a rush as Christmas was approaching and they weren't particularly nice with the cashiers.  
She put away her jacket before going outside and got to her car. She pushed her favourite tape containing love songs in the tape player and put the second one first, "Time after Time", it always gave her butterflies especially now as she remembered Prom with Hopper when they were waiting outside, hugging the hell out of themselves seeking warmth here and there in the cold night of November. Oh how she missed Jim, she didn't want to bother him at work nor to visit him directly at home, he sure was a busy man and had to make up for lost time with his daughter El’.  
She couldn't resolve to impose on him, he had had a terrible life, worse than hers as he lost her daughter. She hadn't lost her boy. Joyce somehow couldn't help but feel unfairness even if she was grateful.  
In a head motion, she shook her bad thoughts out of her head and started up the car.  
She started singing along the music, tears were sliding on her cheeks but surprisingly she had a smile from ear to ear, an indescribable feeling was spreading in her chest as if she could feel something good would happen during the day, it was warm and joyous, like a cloud of glitter dust trying to get its way out of her smile and bright eyes to spread over her surroundings.  
The road seemed so long, but she enjoyed the ride.  
She stopped her car in the school’s parking lot and waited outside. Arms crossed as always but this time she was smiling.  
Parents passing next to Joyce were greeting her. Until the one she didn't expect. Her _beloved_ Jim Hopper.

“Good Afternoon Madam” he said, asking for her hand to kiss it.

“Oh Hopper, what a gentleman, how are you ?”

“Fulfilled. Eleven is a treasure. And you, and Will, Jonathan ?”

“They both feel better, I feel better, it's so relieving, my babies are making me proud. They're so courageous.”

“Oh yes, they are, and so are you. You're an amazing mother. And uh..I wanted to apologise.”

“For not calling me ? It's okay Jim, I mean I wanted to call you too but you know…”

“You didn't want to bother ? Because that's exactly why...”

Without letting him finish his sentence she replied

“Yes. Well, we've seen each other in person, so it doesn't matter anymore now” she said smiling.

Without waiting for an answer she followed up with a question.

“Do you want to come tonight ? Jonathan is in holidays with Nancy and Will’s at the Wheeler’s for the weekend”

“I'd be glad. Do you want me to bring something ? Beers ? Pizzas ? Movies ?”

“Beers are perfect. I've got the movies and pizzas ! Is 7pm ok for you ?”

“7pm. Perfect.” Jim felt awkward, and weird and his cheeks were burning like a kid who just told his crush his biggest secret _I think I'm in love with this incredible woman. Totally justified, though._

“Well, El’s here...So...I'm going to leave...Um...See you tonight…” 

“Yes, see you tonight Gentleman.” 

Joyce noticed the changes in his voice, she remembered old times with him, their first conversation, sweaty hands, the heart pounding and of course sparkle in their eyes. They were so young, but still experimented a kind of “love at first sight” experience. Her old feelings for him were racing back to her heart as fast as a million horses.

Jim took Eleven at the Wheeler’s, she had already packed up everything for the weekend before going to school.

“How was your exams, kid ?”

“I think I did well”

“Perfect. 5 minutes had passed and they arrived at the Wheeler’s. They weren't exchanging a lot but it was ok for them. "Well, we've just arrived, have a nice weekend, kid” he said, putting a hand on her head.

“See you Dad” she replied nicely before rushing out of the car.

As he watched her leaving, he couldn't help but feel relieved, her daughter was having a normal life, he was having a normal life. Everything was fine, very fine, and that couldn't be true, after all he had experienced, he was down the pit, out of breath, desolate. But he managed to rise from the ashes and make the best out of his new life.  
He was a proud dad, proud of himself too and tonight he was reuniting with the love of his teenage years and probably the love of his life.

10 minutes had passed and he was still in front of the Wheeler’s, wondering about life without even realising he was blocking several cars.

“Damnit Jim, focus.” he yelled.  
He accelerated in a second and took the straight road to the forest, it was 6:30 and he wasn't ready at all.

He wouldn't admit he was actually daydreaming of Joyce and the evening coming. He wanted to tell her everything but was scared of her reaction, it was maybe too fresh, too everything. By doing so, he was scared of losing her.  
_Well, fuck it Hop’, you're not a teenager anymore, you're going to tell her about your feelings, she's gonna understand. Don't worry. Relax._

When he finally arrived, he parked his car and ran into the forest, got to his cabin and took the fastest shower ever taken. He tried to brush his hair with his fingers to make it look like a real hairstyle but he was struggling so much he abandoned this _stupid_ idea.

He quickly brushed his teeth (without smoking just after, this time) and put on some fragrance. He chose a simple red sweat and a pair of jeans covered by his big navy blue coat. And of course, his beige boots to finish the look.  
“Just in time to pick up some ‘flowers’ in the forest and here I come, sweet Princess”  
After a little research, Jim had found little blue-sky flowers to match the complexion of his lady-love.  
He got back to his cabin to wrap the flowers in a piece of cloth and left, closing the door roughly.  
He was truly excited, and was feeling hot, and then cold, love was striking again in his body, he could feel his heart beating like never before, as if he was full of a new strength : Love.

After a quick ride, he was in front of Joyce’s door. He was ready. He raised his fist to knock on the door but before it could hit the wood, Joyce was already on the doorstep, facing her guest.

“That was close, I could have hit you in this beautiful face of yours.

“Don't be silly Hop’ !” she retorted.

“Here, some little flowers before I crush them in my pocket, I thought they could match your skin, well...I guess”

“Oh Jim, that's so nice, come in, get comfy, it's cold outside.” she said, tapping him rapidly on the shoulder.

He rubbed his shoes on the doormat and entered the house. In the meantime, Joyce put her flowers in a glass with a bit of water. The plants were suiting her kitchen table pretty well.

Jim was standing in the living room and oh, how he had missed it, even if the biggest memories he had weren't the best ones we could expect, from trying to save Will and kill a creature in this home full of lights, to a sort of family reunion where everyone was waiting for these “Demo-dogs” to crash into the window they were facing. His memories weren't quite what we could qualify as happy but life isn't always perfect and at least they faced these things together, Joyce and him, so that makes them half-happy, right ?

“Lost in your thoughts, Jim ?” Joyce asked, upset.

“This place...Everything that happened here. What we've overcomed together.

His eyes were starting to get wet but he didn't want to spoil the evening with his bad thoughts coming back to him, this fear of wrecked happiness again.

“Here, here Jim, it's okay”  
She stroked his cheek and snuggled up to him. It felt like home between his arms. “I'm here for you Hop’, I'm here. Always.”  
“Here, put away your jacket, I don't want you to catch a cold when you get outside.”

“Thanks Joyce, you're an angel.”

She smiled at him, that's all she truly wanted deep down, she needed his love. She loved Bob, of course, and she was still missing him but she couldn't help thinking Hopper was the one. Since the beginning.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and wake them up from their thoughts. They got scared before Joyce realised it was nothing but the pizza delivery.

“I'm coming” she yelled panicking, she started searching for her wallet and put the house upside down as if a tornado had entered the rooms.  
Jim was standing there, watching Joyce running everywhere, doing expeditions in the sofa, in the shelves, in the cupboards and even under the tables.

“Is that what you're searching for ?” asked Jim, proud of letting Joyce struggling.

“Are you serious Hopper ?  
Hiding my stuff like the good ol’ days, huh ?  
You will never change…” she approached him and snatched her wallet from his hands.

“You'll pay for this” she added with a ‘not so’ furious look.

“I bet” he said, chuckling.

Joyce paid the now angry delivery guy and slammed the door with her leg. 

“Let's eat them on the sofa, I'll put the cassette tape.”

“What did you choose ?”

“Something kinda cheesy with a lot of songs.”

“Don't tell me you chose…”

“Yes, I chose Grease, but you'll see, you won't be able to stay still, you'll dance.”

Jim wouldn't admit it but he had the soundtrack of the movie at home, and he enjoyed it so much he made El’ listen to it.  
Now he couldn't wait to sing during the movie despite the fake-disgusted face he showed Joyce when she said the movie’s title. One hell of a night.

They both sit on the couch and the movie started.  
Hopper was as excited as a kid on Christmas day. He was the first to dig in the cheesy-dripping pizza, he took a heavy slice and shoved it up his mouth, pizza always made him happy, sharing it with Joyce was even better.  
She was watching him gobbling his slice and it made her chuckle. She took a napkin and waited until he was done to clean the corner of his mouth and his beard.

“When was the last time you had pizza Jim ? It looks like you're discovering this wonderful creation”

“Long ago, like a year, maybe two”

“I wouldn't make a year without pizza, not even a month, you're incredibly tough.”

He chuckled, a mischief flash crossing his eyes.  
That's how they started talking about the past, the memories they had together, the classes they used to skip and the teachers they were making fun of. They were silly students but you couldn't stop you from loving them. They were adorable.  
The talk went on for an hour and a half and the movie’s end was approaching as the most famous song started playing, making the cute couple stop in their conversation and turn their heads towards the TV.

“Let me see your incredible moves, Jim. I'm waiting.”

He got up in a second almost as if he was waiting for her to request a little dance.  
Jim started imitating John Travolta, singing along with him. Joyce was joyfully flabbergasted, _He sure got some moves_ , but she had never seen him like that, it was unbelievable. She was applauding him and without her realising he took her hand and made her get up and turn round and round.  
She didn't expect to get involved at first but she was enjoying the experience.

“Wait. Wait. I'll turn the TV off, I have a vinyl record for tonight.”

“Which one ?” he said, a bit upset that he had to stop dancing to "You're the one that I want”

“My favourite love songs” she answered knowing Jim was going to love it.

“Oh, sounds interesting” Hopper winked and improvised some moves, now without music.

She put the vinyl record on the vinyl player and clicked on the 45rpm button. This one was a huge vinyl and she doubted they could finish it before falling asleep.  
Joyce had just enough time to join Jim, she put her hand on his shoulder and one on his waist.  
_I'm not in love, 10CC, 1975._  
It was her favourite, and somehow she felt that the lyrics could describe the hide and seek of her feelings towards Jim because she didn't want to admit she was tremendously in love with him, and more generally the fact that him and her were avoiding topic, even if they were both interested in each other.

They were slow dancing, calmly, and Joyce put her head on his shoulder, feeling him much closer than before. Butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, she knew he was what she had searched for so long without realising it was just next to her.

Hopper couldn't enjoy the evening more, Joyce was in his arms, they were dancing, they understood the silence between them, it was beautiful and moving. No need to talk. Just holding each other for what felt like an eternity. 

An indefinable feeling was rushing in both of their chests, it was warm and running through their veins. Their bodies felt suddenly weak, the feeling of an burgeoning love trying to move in into themselves. They stopped dancing and stood there, looking at each other, blushing. Joyce took Jim’s hands and intertwined their fingers.  
That's when they joined their faces at the same time, and pressed their demanding lips together. This warmth of love was now linking the two of them. They felt whole. They missed this feeling.

They spent the night admiring each other, without a word, sometimes sharing a kiss, an embrace, or tears before falling asleep, hugging each other on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is huge and cute and full of love and yes it moved me while writing it (Also because I was listening to Time after Time)
> 
> I don't think it's truly the end of the fiction, I don't really know what I want to do with i but I'll find out !


	3. Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Time is here. A good time to announce great news. Everyone is so happy.

They used to see each other every day since their romantic evening, and they never got tired of it.  
The 22 of December had landed on Hawkins and everyone was at their little preparations for the 24 at night.  
Jim and Joyce planned on spending Christmas together with their respective children, the best occasion to announce great news to them.  
Joyce had already gotten the fairy lights out again, this time for a positive reason. When she touched them, she felt dread flowing into her veins and getting to her heart. Tears were on the edge of her eyelids and she unconsciously put the lights on her chest and hugged them tight as if they were Will. This traumatising experience never ceased to reopen Joyce’s wounds desperately trying to heal now that Hopper planned to stay at the Byers’ for as long as needed.  
She nodded, putting away the lights, _I won't let my memories get me into this tornado of fear. Not today Satan._  
She continued her little unboxing and got all the Christmas decorations she could find. It was that time of the year again and she felt like a flower flourishing when crumbs of recollections weren't striking in her mind again.  
The doorbell rang, scattering her intrusive thoughts.

“Comin’!” she clenched her fists at her head in a sign of anger and eventually got to the door and opened it.

“Hey my lady...oh...Sorry to interrupt.”

“No, no, no it's okay, you can come in, I'm just taking some Christmas decorations.”

“Lemme give you a hand, that'll go faster.”

“Thanks Jim, you're an angel.”

“At your service sweet lady !”

Joyce chuckled, she loved the nicknames he gave her, it reminded her of high school and the silly games they used to play in front of the teachers. _We were such fools._

She turned around to his sweet baby face “Jim...I love you”  
They never admitted it but they were madly in love. Too afraid to say it, too afraid to commit. Life had destroyed them all over the years, and love was playing the major part. Always leaving first, always killing them first. They were too afraid to be together, afraid it would end up in death again.  
Yes, everything in their behaviour could prove love was linking the two of them, but saying it was hard, it could be heard by an evil force trying to put them apart. _The Mind-Flayer_.

They knew saying it out loud could lead them on the wrong path, they knew they could pay that mistake, Joyce’s mistake.

“Sorry Jim...I know I shouldn't have…”

“It's okay if it knows...I'm here to protect all of you, it won't take me. Never you hear me. Never”, he hugged her tightly and whispered inaudible words.  
Bad luck was always reaching to Joyce’s loved ones. It was just a matter of time.

“Here, let's finish what you started and I'll make us hot chocolates. You'll sit on the sofa and we'll wait for the kids, okay Jo’ ?”

“Okay Jim. Thank you.”

Three hours passed and Joyce had fallen asleep on the couch. Hopper was stroking her brown hair, _you're so beautiful sweetie_.  
Jim never got tired of her face, his fingers were like brushes drawing her perfect portrait all over again. From her hair and forehead to her little chin, he was wandering all over her features, sliding on her red lips and on the tip of her nose. He had never met such a beautiful woman, not that his ex-wife wasn't beautiful but Joyce always had this something different that made Hop’ falling more and more in love. And here he was, painting this perfect woman with the tips of his fingers.

The door suddenly opened, waking up Joyce, surprised to see Jim’s fingers now all over face. She put away his hand and got up to greet her sons and Eleven who joined them, knowing she would find her dad at the Byers’. _Clever._  
Jonathan was the first to enter, leading the group into the house. Joyce waited for everyone to be in front of her to hug them all. It was cold outside and a warm embrace was all they needed.  
Eleven tiptoed through the living room to get to Hopper.

“Dad, can we stay here for the night ?”

“Er...Joyce ? Can we stay over for the night ?” he asked loudly.

“Of course you can lil’ angels. Make yourself at home.”

“Thanks Joyce.” Eleven jumped to her host and kissed her on the cheek.

Hopper got up and kissed his lady in front of everyone, letting them know that they were officially together.

“Kids...We'd like to tell you something. We've discussed some things during this week and well…”

Joyce continued

“Jim will move in, so Jane can have a new home, a real family…”

Without letting his mom finish, Will and Jonathan had already embrace their mom and step-dad. Jane soon followed.  
Happiness was growing wider in this little home, like never before.  
This night was joyous, they played board games for hours, singing to some old music on Hopper's vinyls. Joyce had made some Eggos. Serenity was reigning. The start of a new life. Again.

Two day had passed and it was D-day. Christmas Time ringing the doorbell of every home.  
Christmas decorations were on point at the Byers’ and Jim had finally moved out completely, bringing some old things from his wooden cabin. 

Time was going fast that day and night was already there. Joyce had bought all the presents and packed them up with the help of Jonathan and Jim.  
The three was sparkling and overprotecting the gifts under it.  
Eleven and Will were cooking, stuffing the turkey and cutting vegetables while Joyce was looking after them from afar. The Byers’ had become a little factory getting ready for Christmas.  
But the favourite part of everyone was opening up the presents and getting overexcited. Jane never had the chance to know this time of the year with a real family around her. It was all new for her but she felt gratefulness. Finally life was the best gift she could ever wish for.

Will was shaking the wrapped box in his hands. He could already guess it was colored pencils, and a smile was appearing on his face.  
Jonathan was carefully unwrapping his present, he knew it was a new camera, and Joyce had put all her money left in it.  
It was Eleven’s turn, she found a photo album with tons of pictures of her and her “Nerds” taken by Jonathan. They were all beautiful, playing D&D or running around, bicycling into the forest.  
Joyce got up while Eleven was still diving into the album and gave her a ticket. El’ read it out loud “A lifetime supply of Eggos”. She laughed, her eyes were wet, she got up too and kissed everyone before taking the phone and calling Mike. She needed to hear his comforting voice and say hi.  
They all continued chatting. 

The house was sparkling from all the love coming out of every window.  
Worries had disappeared of their life, Jim was the guardian angel they all wished for.  
Since the Snowball, Joyce knew he would be a part of her everyday life, she knew Jim would be the light guiding her through all her struggles.  
The 24th of December was the first time she wanted to think about life and destiny.  
Bad luck was her long gone remembrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazy as I am I didn't really read again to see if I left some mistakes. My bad.  
> Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter of my fanfiction !  
> Hope to see you all soon !

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ride with Hop and El'.  
> Next chapter will explore Hopper and Joyce relationship because hey, aren't they the cutest couple that could and should exist ?


End file.
